


No Rest for the Wicked

by UndeniableMisconceptions



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Assassination, Canon-Typical Violence, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Crossover, Depression, Dimension Cannon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Monsters, Multi, Nagisa being Nagisa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Supernatural Elements, Top Akabane Karma, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniableMisconceptions/pseuds/UndeniableMisconceptions
Summary: After assassinating Korosensei, Nagisa disappears from Karma's life. It was his own fault, but he still wonders what became of the boy he had been so close too.After being left on his own to cope after the death of his teacher, Nagisa turns to a life of blood and death. As a hunter, he can use his skills to feed his bloodlust, while still making the world a better place.When he returns home near the end of Karma's high school career to take care of some jobs in the area, the two seem to keep running into each other...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which two old 'friends' reunite in a nonconventional, but fitting way.
> 
> In other words: Tension.
> 
> Lots of it.

“Peekaboo-”

The sound of his voice was sent a shiver down Karma’s spine, more so than the knife pressed firmly enough to his throat to draw a sliver of blood with each labored breath. It was a voice he hadn’t heard in over three years, and one that excited and terrified him all at once...

“Nagisa…” He breathed, the boy’s name was uttered like a prayer as his hand moved up to his old friend’s wrist on instinct, “It’s been awhile…”

He flipped the tables in a flash, pinning the shorter up against the alley wall, His own knife now flush against his adversary’s adams apple. But Nagisa would not be outdone so easily. His arm darted up, wrapping about the other’s neck, the point of his blade was poised at the red haired boy's jugular. Their noses barely brushed, and lips were so close that if one so much as shifted a centimeter, they would touch as well.

“So it has.” The boy replied, a small smile on his lips and bloodlust in his eyes, “You’re still sharp, Karma.” There was something cold in his voice, a hardness that the latter didn’t remember from their middle school days.

The bluenette drank in his old friend's features with pleasure. The liquid gold that was his eyes, the vibrant red hair, once a constant mess, was now styled to suit the sharp features of a man as opposed to the boy he used to be, “And you don’t remind me of a timid puppy so much anymore.” Karma said, drawing his knife gently across the blue haired boy’s throat. A thin line of blood appeared along pale flesh, tempting Karma’s tongue.

He would not be the first to back down. He never was after all, except the one time they were pinned against each other in class.

“And you’re just as cocky as ever.” The bluenette had slivered his way out of his grip and in the flash of an eye, their positions were swapped, Nagisa pressing him into the cool, rough stone.

“It’s a part of my charm.” Karma held his hands up in surrender, a gesture that caused a warm laugh to bubble from Nagisa’s throat as he took a step back, sheathing his blade and scratching the back of his head almost sheepishly, reminiscent of the boy Karma had known years prior.

“You’re a lot of things Karma, but I don’t think that I would consider charming to be one of your many qualities.” The boy rolled his eyes, no longer full of bloodlust. Still, they seemed so much sharper.

“You used to.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Yeah… It was…”

There was an awkward silence that followed as the Karma stared and Nagisa avoided his eyes, “A lot of things have changed,” He said, finally meeting those golden hues, “I’ve changed…”

“That’s what happens as people get older, isn’t it.” The redhead said nonchalantly, looking up and to the side as he scratched his head, showing his discomfort involuntarily, “Four years is a long time after all.”

"I don't think it's been that long yet."

"Nearly."

In truth, Nagisa hadn’t been planning on running into Karma so soon after his return to Japan, but when he had seen the red hair disappear into the alley, his body reacted involuntarily, stalking his prey with ease. And now here he was, in this awkward situation with his former friend and classmate.

“Right, well… I just saw you and…” Suddenly the boy seemed a bit flustered, flushing and stepping even further back. This was more like the Nagisa that Karma recalled from their middle school days.

“And you decided to stalk me?” Karma’s lips quirked into a grin as he followed the boy’s steps, backing him into a wall with ease, a teasing lilt to his voice, “Still carrying a flame for me after all these years?”

With that, Nagisa’s eyes hardened and his knife was pressed once more to the man’s throat, “Not a chance.” He said, voice steady, “I just wanted to see if you had slacked off at all.”

And just like that, all traces of his old friend were gone from his features. Still, Karma pressed closer, seemingly ignoring the knife as it pierced his flesh. His eyes burned into Nagisa's, searching for the truth behind his act, “And the prognosis?”

“You seem a little rusty.” Nagisa slipped out of his grip again, sheathing his knife as he walked away from the other briskly, resisting the urge to glance back.

A golden eye twitched as his expression twisted and ears tinged, “That’s it. Four years and you attack me and just walk away?” He glared, reaching out to stop the other.

“Did you expect a tearful reunion? A hug?” Nagisa turned and raised a brow, “I didn’t peg you as the sentimental type, Especially after you turned your back on me all those years ago?” he shook the others arm off with a cool demeanor.

That was enough to shut him up, and he froze, hand still outstretched. Because… wasn’t it true?

Karma was the one to push him away after their middle school graduation. He had to push him away after everything that had happened. He needed to distance himself and remember who he was. He was cruel and ruthless. He was a loner. He did not need anyone, least of all Nagisa Shiota. Even if that was when Nagisa needed him the most.

“Don’t look at me like that Karma,” The boy smirked over his shoulder, “I don’t need your pity, and frankly, the expression doesn’t suit you.”

Then he was gone, scaling the wall and disappearing into the night just as quickly as he had appeared. The regret that filled Karma’s chest was instantaneous. Why had he not apologized for pulling away from him and leaving him out in the cold? Why had he not asked what he had been up to, or showed concern for his cruel demeanor? There was no excuse, and now he had no idea when he would see the boy again…

Why did he always have to play it so cool?

It took about a total of thirty seconds to process this before he followed the trail of his old friend, scaling the building a little more clumsily. To be honest, he was slightly out of practice and could probably stand to train more often, but he had been busy with high school and preparation to take over his father's business.

When he got to the roof, the other was long gone, blending into the night with ease as he made his escape. Popping through the window at Karasuno and Irina's home was easy for the lithe boy, and he landed in the kitchen soundlessly. The two were already asleep, and so Nagisa removed his shoes and collapsed onto the couch, throwing an arm over his face.

He needed to keep his emotions in check when it came Karma, but it was harder than he had assumed it would be. Even after four years of distance and all of the blood he had seen, the boy still seemed to have mixed emotions upon returning to his old town. He shuffled about with a sigh, pulling the ponytail out of his hair and letting it loose before getting comfortable and managing to fall into a fitful sleep.

\-----

Nagisa roused around dawn, despite the fact that he’d gone to sleep only a few hours prior, and proceeded to freshen up with a shower before heading out onto the roof for a few moments of peace. Looking around at the town in the dawn of the rising sun, he couldn’t help the mix of emotions that bubbled up in his chest. So many memories, both wonderful, and heart wrenching and yet it seemed as though it had been a whole other life. In fact, it had been a whole other life, and it was one that he remembered fondly, but one he had left behind a long time ago.

After hearing movement in the apartment below him, the boy was shaken from his thoughts. A grin broke out on his face as he made his way through the window with ease to find Karasuma with a cup of coffee at the table. He didn’t even look up from the newspaper, but his pistol was trained on the bluenette, “Good morning Nagisa.” He clicked the safety on and set it down, “I thought you weren’t due until tomorrow.”

“The job I was on was less difficult than I thought it would be. Happened to finish early.” He perched in the chair next to his former sensai, a small smile still playing on his lips, “How are you and Irena?”

“Things have be-”

“Nagisa!” The blond woman burst into the room looking as a perfectly put together as usual, “I’m so glad you were able to make it back!” She pulled him into a smothering hug, face first into her breasts as was to be expected.

“Well, I couldn’t very well miss my favorite mentors’ wedding.” The boy said, struggling to breathe until the woman was pulled off of him by her fiancé.

“Look at my ring!” she shoved the diamond in his face, glowing with excitement, "He really knows how to treat a girl!" She gushed, face flush and smile genuine.

“Pretty big rock you’ve got there.” He laughed, examining the stone, “I guess your promotion paid off, huh Karasuma?”

“I think it’s frivolous, but Irena has particular tastes, and it made her happy.”

“Aw, my handsome man.” She said, hanging off of him affectionately despite the annoyance on his face.

"You know I hate when you refer to me as though I'm a purse dog."

Nagisa stifled a laugh, “By the way, I’m sorry for the intrusion, I was just tired last night. I have an apartment to pick the key up for today.” He said.

“An apartment?” They questioned in unison.

“Yeah, I have business to take care of in the area. Besides, I’ve been meaning to set up a home base for awhile. Why not put it here? It is where everything began After all.” He shrugged, noticing the look they shared but pretending it didn't happen.

He stayed for a little bit longer, chatting with them before takinging his leave. The two watched him go before sharing their concerns with one another.

“What kind of job did you say he does these days?” Irena asked, arms crossed.

“He doesn’t give me many details to be honest.” Karasuma said with a shrug, “All I know is that he’s been honing the skills he was taught as an assassin and he’s been putting them to good use. The kid has an arsenal, and in exchange for the occasional job for the military, he’s pretty much above the law.” The man sat back down at the table as Irena brought the coffee pot over along with her own mug.

“There’s something very different about him. It’s almost… sinister…” She said, eyes narrowing in thought, "He always had the aura of an assassin, but he seems… so cold…"

“Hard to believe that he used to want to be a teacher,” The man sighed, leaning back in his chair, “I can’t help but feel like we are to blame for whatever he has become. If he had just been a regular student-”

“Then he wouldn’t have ever had confidence, or self esteem. His mother would have continued to abuse him and control his life. And he might have just flunked out anyways.” The blond interrupted, “All we did was give him the tools to make something of himself. He chose his own path.”

Karasuma sighed, but inclined his head, “You’re right I suppose… But did we encourage him to abandon his own humanity in the process? Did we expect too much? We turned him into a murderer...”

“I don't know love, I just know I could see slivers of the old him, so he's not a lost cause.”

The two sat in silence, contemplating the young man that they both used to know so well as they finished their morning coffee with furrowed brows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn what happened.
> 
> In other words: Karma has the emotional availability of a rock.

Karma was definitely shaken up by the encounter with Nagisa the night before, but he couldn’t let it throw him off in the middle of his exams. He was just a few days from graduation, and there was no way that he would let Asano get the drop on him when he was so close to one final victory over his adversary. 

Still he couldn’t seem to shake the thoughts of the boy from his head. In the few years that he had been missing, Karma had thought of him more often than he would have been willing to admit. But he had moved on, accepting that the boy was long gone, or at least he had convinced himself of such. Seeing him again stirred up all of the feelings of regret, loss, and… other things.

He found himself physically shaking his head as he walked into the school as though he could get rid of the thoughts that way. Eyes narrowed, he walked through the gate focused on his testing once again. He entered the classroom with confidence, taking his place next to Asuno and smirking.

\---

When all was said and done, the test was a breeze. He stopped by a vending machine to reward himself with a strawberry milk, sucking it down as he headed towards the front of the school. Although a certain blue haired boy was still lurking in the shadows of his mind…

And apparently by the stairs of the school.

With none other than Asuno.

What the fuck.

"-meet with your father. He's supposed to have given you the file to give to me." Nagisa sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I'd say it slipped his mind, but nothing ever does." Asuno shrugged, "He probably wishes to see you."

"I have nothing against seeing him, but I really have a lot to do today." He responded, shoulders sagging, "I'll drop by the house and- Oh hey Karma…"

Nagisa was caught off guard at the approach of the redhead. How could he have forgotten that Karma still attended the same high school! Asuno was good about not mentioning him, in regards to the delicate nature of the particular subject.

"Oh hi." Karma said, the hauntingly insane smile that Nagisa remembered so well playing on his lips, "Am I interrupting something" he feigned innocence.

Both boys saw straight through it, and Nagisa's expression flattened, "Obviously-"

"Nagisa just stopped by to say hi before moving into his new apartment. I didn't expect him until next week, but I guess I got the dates wrong.

The shock on Karma's face caused Asano to smirk heavily, "You two… have been in touch lately then."

"We've been in touch for years." Violet eyes flashed with victory as a shockwave struck through the redhead.

"Years…" He saw red.

"Yes, after I was finally let in on the big secret. Once everything was said and done, Nagisa stayed with me awhile before leaving fo-"

"Karma isn't interested in my life story." The bluenette interrupted quickly, shooting his friend a look. He knew that Asuno loved to torment the redhead, but he was no pawn to be used.

Asuno understood and nodded, "I'll see you later this week." He turned briskly, heading into the building and leaving the other two.

"You and Asuno-"

"Are no business of yours." Nagisa cut him off with a cold gaze, "He was there for me when I needed someone, and his father and I do some business together."

"Of all people, you kept in touch with him!" Karma couldn't control the shake in his voice, or the volume.

"I kept in touch with the person who helped me cope and move forward, yes. Not the person who threw me away and couldn't even look at me!" Nagisa yelled right back, letting his anger get the best of him.

Karma flinched as though he'd been smacked in the face, recalling that night on the mountain by class 3E.

\---

The aftermath of Koro Sensei's death was a blur of tears and pain. The wet grass beneath their knees and between their fingers where their teacher was just moments before.

Everyone's but Nagisa's.

His knees rested on the man's robe. 

His fingers clutched the weapon used to slay the best man to enter all of their lives.

His mouth twisted into an agonized scream that Karma couldn't hear over the rush in his own ears.

After what seemed like forever, the others slowly made their way into the classroom, and eventually it was just Nagisa and Karma. The redhead stood, staring blankly up at what was left of the moon, and Nagisa remained on his knees, staring at the knife in his trembling hands.

"I killed him…"

The boys voice was a hoarse whisper, broken and full or remorse, "Karma…"

He stood, dropping the knife and turning to the other with tearful eyes. The unspoken bond between them was what he was clinging onto with every shred of his humanity. He stumbled to his long time friend, opening his arms. He needed to be held, by the one person who knew him.

The one person who could help him cling to the remains of his sanity.

The one person he loved more than anything, despite their disputes, fights, or differences.

He needed Karma.

And Karma stepped out of the way at the last moment, leaving Nagisa clutching open air as he turned and walked into the classroom without a second glance. Nagisa's knees and elbows hit the solid earth, kicking up dirt in their wake. His lip trembles as eyes zeroed in on the knife he'd dropped.

Then everything was still, sharp, and clear. He stopped shaking and wrapped a hand around the knife, face blank as he stood facing the moon. He had made his first kill, and there was no going back.

He never attended graduation.

\---

Now Nagisa met Karma's gaze evenly, no emotion expressed in his trained face, "The past is what it is. My life is no concern of yours." He said, "bes-"

His phone let out a shrill ring, and he whipped it out of his pocket, putting it to his ear with a serious expression.

"Yeah… and the location?.... same as before, right… understood." He flipped the phone shut and looked at the other.

"I'll see you around Karma, I have things to do."

"But Nagisa!" Karma tried to stop him, I just want-"

"How does it feel to want something so desperately, and not get it. Now imagine it wasn't a want, but a desperate need. Now watch me walk away." His tone frigid enough to freeze Karma's blood as he turned away, "I have a big boy Job to do while you play student like you're not just as much of a murderer as I am."

Once more, the redhead was left in the wake of his old friend, filled with regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for you my darlings. Because I was on a roll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets back to work and runs into some old friends.

Nagisa took a few deep breaths to steady himself as he headed to the scene of the crime. He had to make sure he was composed and professional when it came to the matters at hand. After all, the job that he did was on the more delicate side. As he mounted his bike, the boy glanced back at Karma, eyes cold and hard. Then he pulled his helmet down over his face and revved the engine, taking off onto the main road.

Upon arrival at the scene, the local police were already there, making notes, bagging evidence and the like. Nagisa parked the bike and dismounted, approaching the crime scene calmly, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"This is a closed-" The man’s eyes widened in fear as he caught the gaze of the young man. Ice ran through his veins and he began to stutter. And when Nagi flashed that grin, filled with bloodlust, the poor rookie almost pissed his pants. It was easy to brush past him and approach the lead on the scene with nonchalance.

"And who are you?" The blond woman turned to face him, silvery eyes cold and calculating.

"I'm with the government, they send me in on special cases." Nagisa said, offering the woman a handshake and a small smile. She was the no nonsense type, and he knew how he should act to make her comfortable.

"You don't look like a government official." She said, eyeing his simple clothing choice. Dark jeans, a loose black v-neck and a leather riding jacket didn't scream professional, but they were practical for his line of work

"I promise you that I am, I have a badge and ID, but if you'd like, you are also free to call the home office to confirm my identity," He said calmly, the soft smile remaining on his lips. His eyes were open and honest as he looked at her innocently, "they just send me in the case of any unusual deaths to make sure they don't coincide with any ongoing investigations."

The lies fell from his lips naturally as the woman continued to appraise him. She paused and then nodded, "Very well then. This is the third one this week."

Attention was returned to the scene as an officer called the woman over to him to speak with a witness. Nagisa approached the body, crouching down to examine it. Just as his tip off had informed him, there was a messy gouge in the neck indicating a blood sucker was behind the attack. And from the gore, mess, and lack of elegance in the kill, this was a fledgling without a mentor.

He stood quickly, glancing around the scene for any other clues of where the thing might be hiding. Nothing jumped out at him, so he approached an officer, "I'm going to need the locations of the other two attacks," He pulled out a notepad, jotting down the information before giving his card to the man, "And let your boss know to call me with any further information."

\---

By the time Nagisa managed to get all of the information in order on his apartment floor, it was too late for him to go to the grocery store. He scrolled through his phone looking for something that sounded good, when he remembered Takuya's family business was nearby. On impulse, he threw on his jacket, tied his hair back in a ponytail, and headed out on foot.

When he arrived at the ramen hut, he hesitated, hand on the fabric. Was it really such a good idea for him to seek out one of his old classmates after all this time? How would they react to his sudden appearance, and would they even want to see him?

He withdrew his hand and turned to walk away when a familiar apathetic voice caught his attention, "Look who came out of hiding, are you running away again so soon?"

Itona had emerged from the booth and was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. He looked bored on the surface, but seeing Nagisa took him by surprise. He had heard the young man would be in town for the wedding, but he had assumed it would be a scarce appearance followed by quick retreat.

"Who are you-" Terasaka stumbled out behind him, "Nagisa! What the fuck!"

The bluenette arranged his expression into an easy smile and turned to face his former friends, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly, "Hey guys, long time no-"

Terasaka had charged up, grabbing him by the front of the shirt, "Don't you act all innocent with me punk. You disappear for 4 years without a word and then suddenly pop up out of nowhere. Do you know what you put everyone through! The only thing that Karasuma would tell us was that you were travelling and training for the government! No calls. No emails. Nothing. Everyone just assumed you hated us. Do you know what you put Kar-"

It would be so easy for him to turn the situation around on the asshole, and Nagisa couldn’t stop the bloodlust that began to build in his eyes. How dare he question his decisions. How dare he lay a hand on him and act as though he had put the class through hell. What had they put him through? Leaving him to strike the final blow. Leaving him on his own after- 

"That's enough now Saka." Itona rested a hand on the man's shoulder, voice and expression barely changing, "Nagisa doesn't have to justify his decisions to us. He needed to get stronger for himself."

The boy nodded to Nagisa as the boy straightened his clothing, Terasaka having let go of him, "Look, I have my reasons for leaving the way that I did." He said nonchalantly, slightly interested in the nickname that had been used. He didn’t make a comment, but kept an eye on the way the two interacted.

"I really didn’t mean to be gone for that long or worry you guys," He bowed his head sincerely, "I just had a lot to work through after… everything."

Terasaka deflated a bit, "Yeah well, at least a call or something would have been nice." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"You're right," He looked at the two and offered a small half smile, "I was going to wait until the wedding to see and apologize to everyone, but I just moved into a new place and it’s nearby, so I found myself here."

"Moved in?" The white haired boy arched a brow in curiosity, "You plan on staying."

"For awhile at least, this will always be home after all."

"Well, are you gonna stand there, or come inside and have some food? Takuya took over the menu, so it doesn't taste like shit anymore." The hot tempered man grabbed Itona's hand, ducking inside and confirming Nagisa's suspicion.

They make a cute couple...

The smile playing on his lips was genuine as he followed the two in to see that their group was as strong as ever.

\---

Catching up with Terasaka's crew was surprisingly relaxing and fun. Nagisa couldn't remember the last time he'd been surrounded by friends or even laughed so much. After they berated him a bit about his absence, the crew spent time eating, drinking sake and catching up.

Nagisa shared just enough about his travels to satiate them while avoiding talking too much about his profession. And they all parted with smiles and promises to get together again soon.

Nagisa walked down the street, cheeks slightly flush from the alcohol. He really shouldn't have had so much to drink, but he'd gotten caught up in the moment. Nonetheless, the boy was still always aware of his surroundings, just a bit slower than usual. Or so he thought.

Until he was thrown to the ground by a common thug with a knife. He hit the ground hard and rolled, tearing the leg of his jeans as the man advanced on him. Though inebriated, he was still sharper than most. However, just as he was getting his bearings for a counterattack, the thug was slammed into a wall.   
Karma was just minding his own business, heading home from dinner with Nakamura when he saw the bluenette get shoved into the alley. He responded on instinct, bloodlust bubbling up in his chest like an old friend as he slammed the man into the wall, “I hate cowards.” He said, a manic grin on his lips as he pinned the man and socked him in the face again and again.

That is, until he heard the all too familiar click of a gun cocking. Nagisa had stumbled to his feet and had the gun trained on the man pinned to the ground, “I’ll put you down like the animal that you are.” He said, hatred in his eyes and that deadly smile on his lips.

That was enough to snap even Karma out of his zone, “Nagisa, what are you thinking?!” He moved in front of the gun quickly without thinking about the danger. The gun held steady, now fixed on the redhead’s chest.

“I’m thinking that monsters who seek to harm others for their own gain deserve to be removed from this world deserve to be removed from it.”

“You can’t just.”

“Move.”

“No.”

“I said-”

“And I said no!” He grabbed the young man’s wrist, grappling for the gun.

A scuffle broke out as Nagisa pinned the man, gun pressed to his head and fire in his eyes, “Never get in the way of one of my kills again,” he hissed, “We aren’t in middle school anymore, and you are no longer stronger than me.”

He put the gun away and stood to walk away, but gasped and nearly fell. His leg was bleeding profusely, and he looked back to where he fell, seeing a broken bottle stained in blood. Meanwhile, Karma sat up, adrenaline coursing through his blood from the entire encounter. Somehow, he was both frightened and aroused. However, more than either of those, he was worried.

What happened to him in those years he was gone...

"Great. Lovely. And I've been drinking. Fuck." He muttered, sitting down and moving to rip his jeans.

"Wait, stop, you're bleeding a lot." Karma rushed over, pulling off his school blazer and ripping a sleeve off.

"I don't-"

"Look, I get you're still not my biggest fan, but for once don't be stubborn and just let me help you." Karma snapped, gently wrapping the sleeve around the wounded leg and tying it tight. Then he picked Nagisa up in bridal style.

"Hey-" the boy protested, but Karma gave him a sharp look.

"You're injured, drunk,almost just shot a guy, just attacked me, and you've been in town what, two fucking days. I'm just walking home from dinner and this is what I come across. I'm stressed out enough without you complaining. So just shut up, let me bring you home and clean you up, then you can go back to whatever weird shit you've been doing the past four years." He said sternly, staring the boy straight in the eyes.

Nagisa bit his lip and nodded, averting his gaze from the intense gaze "Yeah, okay…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone awhile. There's so much going on in the world right now it has given me a lot of perspective on my own life and the way that I was living it. I'm back for good this time and will be updating all of my works in the coming weeks on a regular basis. Thank you for your support, and stay safe my darlings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends, I am kind of back. I definitely want to get back into writing and this idea is what kicked me into gear. So please feel free to leave any comments or criticisms below for me!


End file.
